


(Happy) New Year

by softlyspoken



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, happy new year maybe?? lmao, this is sad sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyspoken/pseuds/softlyspoken
Summary: Robert spends New Years Eve alone
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	(Happy) New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th fic so to celebrate why not chuck a load of angst because it’s literally my specialty lol. Here’s hoping you enjoy it somehow and just a special shout out to every single person who has commented on my fics this year. 
> 
> Happy New Year!

  
It’s quieter in here than other nights. It’s like everyone’s held up in their cells thinking and thinking and in no mood to celebrate.

It doesn’t stop everyone else though, outside the walls and beyond this place there’s celebration like he supposes there should be. There’s fireworks exploding and he watches them from his window, head tilted up and seeing the colours dance.

For a second he thinks of Victoria and what she’d be doing right now. He closes his eyes and sees her running her hands across her stomach and smiling down. It makes things better, it makes this gentleness run through him. Then he’s back to thinking about Aaron.

Aaron and a countdown and a pint in front of him. There’s him and music playing in the pub over the sound of his heart breaking. The thought closes in and then he’s shutting things down in his mind. 

One by one until he’s laying back on his bed and watching the colours burst in the sky again.

He thinks of an alternative New Years Eve. Liv would be out and Aaron would be worried about her coming back too late. He’d have a beer shoved into his hand and Robert would kiss him to ease things. They’d think about ringing in the new year in a sweaty heap on their sofa but then they’d get dressed and head for the pub.

They’d be pissed by the time the clock chimed, Aaron would have these stupid 2020 goggles on and making out like he isn’t enjoying himself. He’d keep up the act until Robert’s hand was clasped tight in his and he was kissing him hard.

He’d make sure to tell Aaron he loved him, maybe over and over again until he thought Robert was surely too drunk to speak properly. He’d keep saying it though, he’d keep meaning it until Aaron kissed him again to shut him up.

And it’d work. He’d shut him up, pull him in tight and then say he loved him back. 

The goggles would somehow stay on and Robert would laugh about it when they’re wobbling back home holding onto each other.

It would be _great_. He’d make sure it was so great. 

Robert sits up slowly now and thinks of Seb, if he’s still up or if he’s already tucked up in bed. He runs a hand over his face to stop thinking about and then he’s back to Aaron. 

Aaron. Aaron. Aaron.

It feels stupid, wishing him a happy New Year when it’ll be the first in so long where they are together. It’ll be Aaron heading into a whole new decade without his husband, without him.

Without him.

“Happy new year.” He says, despite everything else.


End file.
